Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24231515-20150215205929
OOC: If the ANF doesn't have a embassy, I would like to have one. If they do, then ignore/disregard. It's a nice and hot sunny day at New Carthage, permission has came in from the UAC authorities. Preliminary sketches and work has been completed, this is the ANF embassy at New Carthage. Mostly composed of a intricately carved and barely polished white marble and bent/carved polished black marble for the roof, at least, on the outside. The ANF embassy looked related to the ANF embassy at Coronet, AIF, however, this was the uncle of the on at ANF. They slightly resembled each other, but the one at New Carthage looked cooler and less worn. '' ''On the inside, the ANF Embassy had slightly steam bent, highly polished, Jobillo wood as support structs, a dark orange/red carpet outlined by bright red strips of carpet, only to be stopped by walls composed of oak wood with a chocolate brown finished at the bottom of the wall that connected to the Jobillo wood supports. along with beige painted sections that had the ANF Islands made in steel then painted in gold welded in between the connections. Along with it's diplomatic architecture, it came with modern amenites, such as the stainless steel automated kiosks in the lobby, to the black metal of the large and bulky security camera/sentry guns also found in the ANF embassy in Coronet, and basement, made of a plastic/metal material, shaped like an upside down wedding cake, housed the ANF Standard Issue Non-Senient Computer/AI Ausf. J (Dual Purpose), which controlled most of the security and kiosks. The roof was a real piece of work. it had two fancy slightly raised and steel helicopter pads, as well as a hanger, which was worked into a clocktower and bell, housed two Blackhawks that could have had their helicopter blades folded for space. All around the roof was a thick stone guard rail, shapted like the columns of a Greek temple. The clock tower/bell was a high tower protruding from the middle of the embassy, it was the perfect sniper's nest, and at the top, was a flagpole flying the ANF flag. The outside of the embassy was fairly simple, so to say. It occupied a flat piece of land, overlooking a beach, with underground parking with a pedestrian exit and a car entry. Meanwhile, around the embassy was a mixture of neatly kept sand paths and grass that had palm trees growning in a 2.5 metre interval. '' ''Every embassy had it's security, immediately after the helicopter pads were built, two Chinooks landed with personnel and their kit. 4 "energy generator shafts" were built, along with the "camera/sentries". Every single door/window/area of entry had their own rolling wall that can be lowered. In the case of doors, a heavy steel one-way door is activated if a lockdown is required. '' ''Then, at last, the ANF embassy was finished, a refined yet wild piece of art might be what you can call it's design. It looked grand, yet ambitious. It was a true work of art, security, and diplomacy, all rolled into one convenient building.